neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Motormaster
Motormaster is the name of several fictional characters from the Transformers universe. Motormaster made his first appearance in the Marvel Transformers comic before appearing in the animated series. Other than in Transformers: War for Cybertron, Motormaster is the leader of the Stunticons, an all-car group created by Megatron to counter the dominance of the Autobot's on the road. Due to difficulties Hasbro had in trademarking the name Motormaster since his original incarnation, toys originally intend to be Motormaster have been released as Menasor instead, despite looking like Motormaster. Generation 1 Design and characteristics Motormaster is depicted as a semi-trailer, similar in appearance in vehicle mode to Optimus Prime; however, unlike the Autobot leader, whose body is formed solely by the tractor unit, Motormaster's robot mode comes from the entire tractor-trailer, with the tractor unit forming his feet. Motormaster is able to reach a top speed of 140 mph in vehicle mode, while in robot mode he is armed with a cyclone gun that can produce winds of up to 400 mph. Motormaster commands his troops with fear rather than respect.NTFA - Motormaster Motormaster, along with the rest of the Stunticons, combine into a gestalt called Menasor, of which Motormaster forms the main component. Appearances Comic appearances In the original Marvel Comics Transformers comic Motormaster was born when Megatron was able to tap into the Creation Matrix to give life to the Stunticons in issue #22.The Official Overstreet Comic Book Companion, 11th Edition - Page 257 by Robert M. Overstreet - 2010 Motormaster last appeared in the first Transformers series in issue #41, called "Totaled!" Motormaster's biography was printed in issue #2 of the Transformers: Universe title by Marvel. In Dreamwave Productions Generation 1 continuity, Motormaster and the other Stunticons were not portrayed as recently created characters, but as Decepticons from Cybertron. Initially just five individuals, they were chosen to become part of a new group termed the Stunticons - an experiment to improve on the combination process which had created Devastator. Their combined form was called Menasor. In the War Within story, Motormaster was a member of Starscream's Predacon team.Seibertron.com Motormaster would also appear along with the rest of the Stunticons in the second Generation 1 mini-series. In IDW Publishing's adaptation of Generation 1, as with Dreamwave's, Motormaster first appeared as a pre-existing character rather than a recent creation. Motormaster first appeared amongst Megatron's gathering of gladiators that would eventually become the Decepticons in IDW Publishing's The Transformers: Megatron Origin. Motormaster is later blown apart by Sentinel Prime during the revolution in Kaon. Motormaster in Devil's Due comics appeared in G.I. Joe vs. the Transformers, where he and the rest of the Stunticons where accidentally sent back to 1930's Chicago. Motormaster also appeared in G.I. Joe vs. the Transformers: The Art of War, where he was one of the Decepticon troops of Serpent O.R. As part of Fun Publications, although not appearing in the fiction, Motormaster is mentioned in the Fun Publications biography for the Timelines character Breakdown. This biography states that the other Stunticons were left in stasis lock after a pitched battle with Defensor. Animated series Motormaster first appeared in animated form with the other Stunticons in the episode "The Key To Vector Sigma Part 1". He was created after Megatron ordered the theft of five road vehicles, so that he could create a group of Decepticon warriors who could effectively combat the Autobots on the road. After being extensively modified by Megatron to become almost impervious to collision damage, Motormaster and the other Stunticons were taken to Vector Sigma to receive personalities of their own. Motormaster's last appearance in the U.S. cartoon was as part of Menasor in the third season episode "The Return of Optimus Prime Part 2."TV.com Transformers: The Return of Optimus Prime His last individual appearance in the cartoon was in episode 26 of the Japanese Headmasters series.TV.com - Transformers: The Headmasters: I Risk My Life for Earth Despite this he continued to be shown in later Japanese series as part of Menasor, for example in Transformers: Zone. Other incarnations The name Motormaster has also been used for a couple of other Transformers characters: Motormaster is the name of a playable character exclusive to the Nintendo DS version of the 2010 video game Transformers: War for Cybertron (Decepticon version). Once defeated in the sewer levels of the game he becomes a playable character. His transformation is a Cybertronian truck, and is voiced by Fred Tatasciore. Appearing in Fun Publications Transformers: Timelines comic produced for the Transformers convention BotCon, Motormaster is a Decepticon and part of the Stunticons sub-group. He transforms into a fire truck. Toys References Category:Comics characters introduced in 1985 Category:Decepticons Category:Fictional commanders Category:Fictional automobiles Category:Fictional henchmen Category:Predacons Category:Stunticons Category:Decepticon leaders